Like The Last Time
by sesshy mine-soBACKOFF
Summary: Warning:very sad,please read it anyway AU oneshot SESSH/KAG


sesshyBACK here,I heard this song one night and I started to right a story so here it is,enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own any damn thing in this story 'sept TSL Rec. but besides that I don't even own the damn dog! Well I kind of do own her I just toke the name from Samurai Champloo but no one really owns names so...

Dedication: This is dedicated to my grand-mama.Rest in peace Grandma Mikey,I love you.And to anyone who has ever lost a loved one.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the face of the one that I love. I slowly and quietly got out of bed to make my love a nice hot breakfast before he went to work.

A smile was on my face as I remembered what a good night we had,didn't get much sleep though(giggle). I started to work on cooking some eggs, when I heard. "Good morning love." I turned and smiled at my love. "Morning Sesshoumaru. Why don't you go get ready for work while I cook your Breakfast."  
"You don't have to,I-." "No I insist that I send you off on a stomach full of hot food. Now get!" Kagome said as she shooed him out of the kitchen,Smacking him on the but in the proses.

He gave her one of he's rare smiles and walked on back to their room to take a shower and get ready to go to TSL Records Where he was co-owner with, Kuga Song and Miroku Lee(A/N:Their last names make the the name TSL).

The only reason why he was going to work today was because Beyonce was coming which meant that Miroku is coming in to greet her,aka grope her. So in order to keep her business and keep his long time friend ,Miroku,from getting pummeled by Beyonces body grads,he had to go.

Sigh Sometimes his friend could be a real pain,but he's good at negotiating,so he did come in handy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome went and turned on th radio then went back to her cooking.A little while later Kagome was plating up breakfast and Sesshoumaru was straighting up hes tie in the hallway mirror,Kagome came over to help him.

"There,now lets go eat." She said. agome was leading them into the dining room when she heard the first notes to her and her husbands song and she felt someone grab her hand and twirl her around. "May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I would be honored."  
_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
_  
Sesshoumaru held Kagome close while they swayed to the music.

_Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here _

They looked deeply into each others eyes. 

_To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

Kagome put her head down on Sesshoumarus shoulder as they moved side to side with the music.

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed _

So every time you hold me  
_Hold me like this is the last time _

Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again

Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again _

_Oh Oh Ohhhhh_

_How many really know what love is?_

_No you never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for_

_When I wake up in the morning  
Your beside me I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

Sesshoumaru held her even closer,if that was possible. They stopped moving and relished in the others warmth.

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
_  
Kagome mouthed the words while her love held her.  
_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again(like you'll never see me again)  
Ohhh Ohhh  
_  
As the song faded Kagome looked at her love as they gravitate toward each other.Sesshoumaru was inches from Kagome as they looked in each others eyes,Kagome into honey colored eyes,Sesshoumaru into dark chocolate ones.  
Sesshoumaru caught Kagomes lips in a lite but sweet kiss.  
They stayed like that for a little,just savoring the feeling of the others lips on their own.  
Finally they broke apart and just stared into each others eyes.

" I love you Kagome,so much." said Sesshoumaru going in for another kiss.

" I love you to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
" Come lets eat." Sesshoumaru said. So they walked hand in hand to the dining room.  
"Well,seems as though our food's gotten cold." Sesshoumaru said.  
" No worries,I'll just heat it up." Kagome toke both her and Sesshoumarus plate to the kitchen and poped them in the microwave.

After Breakfast XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" That was deilishis,thank you." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as he picked up both their plates and put them in the sink.  
"Well,thank you and your welcome." 

"I wish I could spend the day with you but I have to keep an eye on Miroku."  
"That's okay I have to teach today anyway." Kagome said thinking about the disabled children she taught three days a week.

" That's fine,just take care of your special package." Sesshoumaru said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Then her eyes lit up," We're pregnant!" Kagome shouted, jumping around a little,then dove for Sessoumaru and hugged him tightly.

" I love you so much, Sesshy." 'Sesshy' smirked at his pet name and said " I love you to." Kagome put her arms around Sesshoumarus neck and slowly pulled him down. Their lips met with a jilt of electricity. She felt him lick at her lips asking for entrance.  
Kagome opened her lips and let him explore around. Their toughs wrestled a bit,her tough explored his mouth for a bit and then things started to get really hot and heavy.

Finally Sesshoumaru pulled away and said " We should stop now or we won't come in to work,but we'll finish this later."  
"Fine." Kagome said with a fake little pout.

" You know, your cute when you pout. But I really have to go." He said grabbing his briefcase and keys.  
Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the cheek,said I love you and was out the door.

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock. She had one more hour until she had to be at the school so she went ahead and did the dishes and wiped down everything. Then Kagome went back to her and Sesshoumarus bedroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

**SESSHOUMARU** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru walked off the porch to the garage that held his white and tan Mustang convertible. He got in,backed out and sped down the street. Passing by houses,condos and apartments alike.  
He then got on the highway,wasn't that much traffic so it didn't take long for him to get to his turn-off.

He passed a few lights and on the last light it had just turned green so Sesshoumaru kept going when he saw something out of the corner of his eye,he snapped his head over and saw a van coming for him fast.  
His reflexes were fast enough just the car wasn't and everything in his world went black.

**Later** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, can you hear me?" Sesshoumaru groaned out a yes.

"Sir,can you tell me your name?" Sesshoumaru answered the paramedic," Sesshoumaru Taishou."

" Can you tell me the date?"

" N-no." he slightly stuttered out because of the pain. " But,I need you to call my mate,Kagome Taishou." Sesshoumaru said before blacking out again.

**KAGOME **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome came rushing out of her room after looking at her watch. " If I don't leave right now I'm going to be late!"  
She yelled at her watch. "My purse...my purse,where is that damn purse?" She mumbled to herself.  
" Woof!" Kagome looked up from her searching and saw her dog,Mo-Mo,trying to pull something from behind the couch.  
"Well whatcha' got there Mo?" Kagome looked behind the couch and saw her black PASSPORT(don't own it) bag.

"Mo-Mo,your a lifesaver. You know that,right?"

Kagome looked at her watch again.  
"Ok Mo,I have to go. I'll be home around four and Sesshy will be home around lunch time."  
Kagome had just kissed Mo-Mo's head and was stepping out the door when she heard the phone ring.

"This better be good." Kagome grumbled to herself.  
"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hello,Mrs Taishou?" A womans voice came.  
"Yes,this is she." Kagome said with her eye brows knitted together.

Something in the womans voice made her feel as though something was going to happen and she wasn't going to like it.  
" Mrs Taishou we need you to come down to Rivers Hospital,your husband has been in a car wreck."  
Kagome had almost dropped to her knees when the woman said that her love had been in a wreck.  
"I-i-is he hurt badly?" Kagome barley got out.  
"Yes,yes he is." The nurse named Yure said in a sad voice.  
"Tell him I'm coming as fast as possible." Kagome hung up the phone and ran out the door barley remembering to lock it.  
She raced toward her BMW. The dial says it can go up to 190 and she was about to see if that was true.  
Kagome hurriedly backed out of the driveway,almost ruining over the mail box.

Kagome raced down the road like she never had before. She almost ran over a little Toyta and almost crashed into a Mini-Van on her way to the hospital.

Kagome finely,in one piece, made it to the hospital parking garage. She drove around the first and second levels,she was about to give up and just leave the car in the middle of the road when she saw a space. Kagome zoomed into the spot,jerking her door open in her hast and slamming it shut. The fact that she had scratched the car next to her not even close to regarding.

As she raced toward the hospitals revolving doors,her thoughts were racing in her head. 'Was Sesshoumaru going to be alright. Was he going to-.' No she could not allow herself to think that way. She couldn't lose him not now ,not ever.  
Kagome ran through the door to the front desk.  
"Hello,my name is-"  
"Kagome." A deep,urgent voice interrupted her.  
She swiftly turned around. Before her, stood her father-in-law. _The_ Great Dr. Toga Taishou,renowned ER doctor.  
"Sesshoumarus this way,follow me." Dr. Taishou said while piratically jogging away,Kagome not far behind.

They went down a corridor, came to a dead end and,with Toga in the lead, made a left then a right and Toga went up to the emergency room front desk.  
Sitting at the desk was a short,young woman in her mid to early twenties with brown hair cut in a short bob.Fresh out of college and feeling very blessed to have her job, working under Dr. Taishou himself!

"Yure!" Toga yelled. The young woman at the desk turned around.  
" Are they done with Sesshoumaru yet?" He asked her.  
"Yes,they are. They put him in the next room."  
"Thank you." Toga said as he started to walk away.

Yure looked at her boss sadly as he walked away because she knew that his son didn't have long. The injures that he sustained were so bad that not even his demon blood could heal them. Yure was hoping that that was Sesshoumarus wife walking next to Dr. Taishou,because it would only be right if he could spend his last moments on earth with the one he loves.

Kagome was following Toga when he suddenly stopped in front of a big window. Kagome stopped next to Toga and peered into the window. She gasped when she saw what was on the other side of the window.  
Tears rushed to her eyes,blurring her vision for a moment. Then her eyes focused back to the man on the other side of the window with long silver white hair,in what looked like a whole body cast mines his right arm and head.

Kagome looked up at her father-in-law,who was more like her father sense she had lost her real father at a young age.  
" Can I go in and see him?" Kagome asked her father like finger. Toga looked at his daughter and nodded. Kagome slipped into the room quietly. She walked over to her love,touched his cheek gently and whispered his name.  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome watched as his eyes slowly opened.

**SESSHOUMARU P.O.V** (A/N: some where in this part it switches from Sesshy POV to Reg. POV)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt pain and tons of it to. Then through all that pain I felt something soft and warm on my face. And I heard someone say my name. I smelt a familiar comforting sent. The sent of my mate,my love,my wife and the soon to be mother of my pup...Kagome. I tried opening my eyes,it was painful but to see the face of my love I'd go through that pain ten fold.  
I looked her in the eye and said "I love you and when I'm-."  
"No don't say it." She interrupted."Don't leave me." Kagome said lying her head on my chest. I winced,but I liked her head were it was.  
" I need you...your pup needs you."  
"Our pup." He corrected her.

It started to get harder for him to stay awake so he hurried to say what was on his mind.  
"Kagome,I want you to name our pup Rin for me."  
Kagome didn't like the way he was talking but agreed.  
"And tell our pup I love them."  
" I will." Kagome said ,very close to crying.

Sesshoumaru could feel his time coming,so he looked over at his love and said  
" I love you Kagome. and not one second do I regret choosing you to spend the rest of my days with."  
Now Kagome _was_ crying listening to her mate speak.  
Sesshoumaru toke a quick brake from talking because it was painful and tiring.  
"And you've made all of my days here bright. I love you." he said looking at her lovingly  
" No,I won't say it,'cause your not going any where." Kagome stuttered out full out sobbing.

She dropped her head back on his chest. He put his hand on her head and started to comb through her hair with his fingers.  
They stayed like that for a while,until Sesshoumarus hand slowed down then completely stopped and Kagome heard that sound that anyone who has or had a loved one in the hospital hates to hear,

_Beeeeeeeee_


End file.
